Double Date
by writeringoodfaith
Summary: Plagg lazily flicked a piece of cheese up into the air and gulped it down in one bite, "I'm all for it, but I do have one question for you: How are you going to go on a date with Ladybug as Adrien when some other civilian is going to go on a date with Chat Noir?" Uh oh. The love square is on a double date!


**Double Date**

Chat Noir and Ladybug surveyed the altered skyline of their beloved city. Remnants of smoke from the fire the day before lingered in the air. Chat Noir broke the silence first:

'My lady, it wasn't your fault.'

Ladybug stiffened, caught by the cat in her self-critical thoughts.

Chat Noir continued, 'there was no akuma. It was an accident. Nobody was hurt.'

She nodded, once.

'It will be rebuilt,' he said trying to comfort her.

They both looked at the smouldering remains of Notre Dame in the distance. The spire had collapsed. The roof had caved in. Firefighters had worked day and night to salvage what they could. The cathedral had stood for centuries, almost a millennium. But it wasn't the loss of millions of dollars of property that rendered the heart of every Parisian torn in two, it was the heart of Paris itself, burning and in ruins.

Twirling his baton as he stood up, Chat declared, 'I know what the city of Paris needs right now! We need a morale boost.'

'And how do you propose we lift the spirits of Paris?' asked Ladybug.

'I will show you!'

He held a hand out to Ladybug, who took it warily and ended up laughing when he spun her around.

'A dance! Let us have a ball for the citizens of Paris. A chance to get together with the ones we love and commemorate what we still have. We can fundraise for the rebuild! And you would look dashing in a dress my lady,' he winked at her and slyly stepped closer but she smiled and pushed his shoulder away.

'Silly Kitty.' She looked back out to the skyline. Smoke and charred ruins where there used to be history and beauty. She could almost hear Paris's melancholy and she knew that in a way, her Kitty was right. The way things were and the way people were feeling could be exploited by Hawk Moth. He could stoop that low. 'Ok.'

'Ok?' Chat Noir's green eyes lit right up.

'And to help with fundraising, I think we auction off an evening of our time to a lucky citizen.' She paused and amended, 'maybe not auction. I want anybody to be able to win it, not just the person with the most money or the most connections.' A certain blonde-haired diva came to Ladybug's mind. 'A raffle?'

'With a limited amount of entries per person?' asked Chat, cottoning on to the idea.

''Yeah!' said Ladybug. 'You'll have to share me with a civilian, Chaton, would you mind?' she teased.

Calculations ran through Chat Noir's head. Civilian. Ladybug. Date? Yes! 'Anything for the good of Paris,' he swept into a bow and pressed a kiss on his lady's hand.

She giggled again, drawing her hand away. 'Silly Kitty.' She smiled fondly at Chat Noir as he grinned at her, unperturbed by her rejection of his kiss and excited about the upcoming ball. She loved being Ladybug, she really did, but she knew she could not do it without her friend and partner by her side. Nobody else had her back the way he did. There was nobody else she could confide in about her superhero insecurities. And nobody else she would rather be saving Paris with. And though all of Paris cheered for Ladybug, only Chat Noir knew she had flaws and weaknesses, yet believed in her all the same. That really meant something.

Ladybug had always understood why they should never reveal their identities to anyone. Not even to each other. And it wasn't just because Tikki said so. She wanted to protect the ones that she loved, and if anyone knew her civilian identity, she knew they could be exploited by Hawk Moth. But recently, she'd been thinking that perhaps sharing all of herself with Chat Noir wouldn't be so bad. There was something in the way that she caught him looking at her sometimes, eyes soft and lingering just long enough for her to catch him. His utter lack of embarrassment at being caught. She envied his ability to express his feelings so clearly, articulately and regularly. And she admired his courage and the respect he had for her choices - both as to her affections and as to her secret identity. Maybe she couldn't change how she felt about him, but surely if they got to know each other better, their partnership could only grow stronger. Relationships built on mutual understanding and acceptance lasted. She wanted their partnership to last.

Ladybug looked out at the skyline again, and at Chat Noir who was perched upon the edge of the ledge, tail swinging slowly back and forth as he surveyed the citizens of Paris below. Yes, she thought. I think I will tell him. Soon.

* * *

The Ladybug and Cat Noir Ball to fundraise for Notre Dame was only two weeks away and Adrien was pretty close to hyperventilating. Tickets to be Ladybug's date were limited to one purchase a day and Adrien was steadily emptying out his pocket money to pay for the tickets.

Over breakfast, Nathalie handed him his daily schedule and he thought this would be a good chance to ask.

'Nathalie, could I have an increase in pocket money?' asked Adrien.

'Why?'

'I've been donating to the Notre Dame rebuild?' he didn't mean that to sound like a question but it did.

She adjusted her glasses. 'I will speak to your father about it.'

'Oh.' Adrien slumped in his chair a little.

Watching him, she smiled a little and said, 'don't worry Adrien. I'm sure something can be arranged.'

When Nathalie left, Plagg drifted out of Adrien's shirt and gobbled down some morning cheese. 'I'm all for an increase in pocket money, but I do have one question for you.'

'Yes,' Adrien said, 'I'll get you more cheese.'

Plagg cackled in response. 'While cheese is always welcome, my question actually is: how are you going to go on a date with Ladybug as Adrien when some other civilian is going to go on a date with Chat Noir?'

Adrien's breakfast stopped on its way to his mouth and his eyes widened in horror at the realisation. Looking up at Plagg with an expression photographers liked to call 'Bambi' Adrien asked, 'With your help, pretty please?'

Plagg glared at him.

'And a double portion of camembert for a month?'

Plagg's glare softened into an evil little smile, 'Now we're talking!'

* * *

'Papa, what's this?' Marinette gestured at the Notre Dame shaped cookies fresh in the display.

'These are for fundraising for Notre Dame! The proceeds from each of those cookies bought are going to Notre Dame for the rebuild.'

'That's so great! How are the sales going?'

'Splendidly!' Tom Dupain gestured with glee, picking up a cookie and twirling around with it. 'It's a new recipe and it's going really well.'

'Nothing else to be expected from the best bakery in Paris.' Marinette said proudly.

'Marinette!' Sabine Cheng called out from behind the counter. She gestured at the clock. 'You're going to be late!'

'EEK' said Marinette and almost fell over in her rush to grab her bag. 'I'm off to school! Thanks Papa, thanks Mama,' she kissed them both on the cheek and rushed out the door.

When Marinette left, Sabine raised an eyebrow at her husband and noted. 'You didn't tell Marinette that all proceeds are going to Notre Dame via tickets to a date with Chat Noir for the Ladybug and Chat Noir Ball.'

'It is still going to Notre Dame.'

'You can't meddle with Marinette's love life, Tom! Do you remember what happened last time you tried to set her up with Chat Noir?'

'Well, no because I was akumatised.'

'Yes, you were akumatised!' Sabine laughed at her husband.

'I just want my Marinette to be happy.' he pouted at his wife. 'Why can't Chat Noir see her for how wonderful she is?'

Sabine rolled her eyes at his antics. 'She will find someone who loves her one day. And you will rue the day he comes to take your little princess away from you.'

Tom gestured to himself. 'Me? Never.'

Sabine just laughed in response. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

* * *

Marinette looked at the befuddling sight before her. It was lunch-time but instead of talking or playing it seemed the whole school was stuck on their mobile phones. Even Adrien looked nervous!

'Psst, Alya, what's going on?'

'Shh!' Alya put a finger up and pointed at the broadcast a group of them were watching on her phone. 'They're about to draw out the names of the lucky people going out with Ladybug and Chat Noir for the ball next week!'

'Didn't realise that it'd be such a big deal.' Marinette said. She looked over Alya's shoulder as Nadia Chamack waited for a drum roll and pulled a name out of a hat. Her voice echoed in the video 'aaaaaaand the lucky person going on a date with Ladybug for the Notre Dame Ladybug and Chat Noir Ball is… Adrien Agreste!'

A shriek from across the room let her know that Chloe had heard the news but Marinette only heard it very distantly. This was an unexpected turn of events. A slow smile crept on her face as she imagined her future with Adrien, Hugo, Emma and Louis and a hamster named..

'... Marinette Dupain-Cheng!' called out Nadia's voice.

'Huh?'

Alya gasped and looked at her, 'Girl, you didn't tell me you bought tickets to go on a date with Chat Noir!'

'I didn't! It must be a mistake! I - uh - ah - huh? How?'

Nadia's announcement continued, 'that's all folks! No re-draws. Congratulations to the lucky civilians Marinette and Adrien. Enjoy dancing the night away with our city's favourite heroes. That's all from Nadia Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news!'

Marinette facepalmed. This was going to be tricky.

Meanwhile, in another room, Adrien was by himself and was also facepalming. Plagg was rolling in the air, laughing at him. 'You two-timer!'

Adrien groaned. He had seen the announcement and knew he would also have to be on a date with Marinette. His classmate and friend - Marinette! 'Only a black cat could be so unlucky.'

* * *

It was the day before the ball and Marinette had made the most basic, rookie, terrible error for her dress design and if one could die from shame her sewing station would be her grave marker. Here lies Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an aspiring fashion designer who ran out of fabric.

The layered design for the skirt of the ball gown dress had happened on her earlier on the week and she had measured and thought she had calculated it correctly - but she must have been wrong. The fabric the skirt was made of was from a shop on the other side of town and it closed in - 30 minutes! She'd never make it in time if she caught the train!

She was on the verge of flying downstairs and begging her parents to drive her there when she remembered that they were super busy at the moment for the same reason she was - preparing for the ball. Those Notre Dame cookies had been such a success the mayor himself had requested that they be at the event tomorrow, cookies for all of the guests in tow.

Her eyes turned with desperation to Tikki who was watching Marinette scurry back and forth across her room as ideas occurred to her and were discarded.

'What do I do, Tikki?' she cried out.

'Why don't you travel as Ladybug?' Tikki cheerfully replied.

'You don't mind?' asked Marinette, eyes wild with hope. 'Is it ok?'

'Well,' said Tikki. 'This isn't for an akuma, but it isn't for a bad thing. You've worked really hard, Marinette. Go! I believe in you.'

Marinette caught Tikki in her hands and gave her a hug, squealing. 'Thanks, Tikki! Spots on!'

Ladybug opened her yoyo. 27 minutes until shops closing so she'd have to book it. She swung open the trap door and hurled her yoyo to the lamp post across the street, flying through the streets of Paris at a pace that would've made even Chat Noir sweat to keep up with.

Quickly locating the fabric shop she swung in and purchased three yards of fabric from a shocked store attendant (even posing for a photo with him at his request) when the bell rang and someone came into the store huffing and puffing.

The person straightened and she realised it was Adrien Agreste. She yelped, hiding the fabric behind her and almost knocking over a mannequin.

Adrien walked over to the store attendant with a determined look, having not noticed her and asked, 'I'm sorry I know you're almost closing but I need some red fabric for a tie!'

'What kind of red?' the store attendant asked.

Adrien muttered something quietly to the store attendant which Ladybug wasn't able to catch.

The store attendant laughed and said, 'Like her?'

Adrien's eyes followed where the store attendant was gesturing and turned bright red, meeting her gaze. Ladybug remembered she was still transformed and with confidence she did not know she possessed said, 'Hi there, Adrien Agreste.' She felt her cheeks warm as she said his name but with no stutter and only one fumble he didn't notice she considered this quite a successful encounter. Maybe being surrounded by fabric she loved helped with her confidence. Or being Ladybug. Maybe both.

'Hi Ladybug,' he replied. He was blushing so adorably.

'Good choice,' said Ladybug, pointing at the fabric the shop attendant was handing to Adrien. It was the same fabric she just bought for her dress. She then remembered she needed to work some more on her dress and called out, 'See you later. Bug out!' She hurried out of the door.

Following her exit, the shop attendant turned to Adrien, mouth agape. 'Ladybug will see you later?' he asked in awe.

Adrien turned to the shop attendant, flying on cloud nine. Ladybug knew his name. Ladybug would see him later! She must know he won the date!

'I will, at the ball.'

The designers probably wouldn't be happy that he had chosen his own material for them to make the tie (and at such short notice), but it had to be just right. Ah, this trip had been so worth it!

* * *

The dress made a soft swooshing sound as Marinette twirled around one last time, watching how the layers fell. She didn't have much notice to find formal wear, due to her not planning on going to the ball as herself until her father and his "fundraising" for Notre Dame. But this was a dress she had started a long time ago - a formal one that was too expensive and time consuming and she never thought she'd have an occasion to wear it or a reason to prioritise finishing it…until now. Yesterday was crazy, but thanks to the last minute trip to the fabric store, she was able to add the finishing touches herself. It was red, bold and bright with layers that swirled as she walked and a modest sweetheart neckline with chiffon sleeves hanging off her shoulder. With her mother's help, she tied her hair up in a bun. Alya squealed when she sent her a selfie. And her father said something had gotten in his eye and went to grab a tissue.

But that was ten minutes ago, and now her father was dropping her off at the grand event, the Ladybug and Chat Noir Notre Dame Ball itself, and he was on a roll and would not stop.

'But Marinette, there are several reasons why you and Chat Noir would make a great couple. Firstly, he'd keep you safe from akuma attacks.'

'Well, yeah, I suppose so,' said Marinette, conceding that point. He had carted her away to safety a few times as a civilian, and towards Ladybug he was always very protective.

'Secondly, he is handsome.'

'Nope,' muttered Marinette. 'We know he thinks he's the cat's meow, but ain't nobody around to confirm that the cat can walk the talk behind the mask.'

'Lastly and following on from my previous point,' her father went on as if she hadn't interrupted, 'you'd make beautiful grandchildren!'

'Papa!' Marinette's cheeks were turning as red as her dress. 'Please stop.' Tom Dupain grinned and turned to his daughter as he pulled in to park behind a black car.

A blonde head stepped out of the black car and Marinette's heart stopped in her chest.

'Isn't that your classmate Marinette?' Tom asked.

She nodded, mutely, gazing intently at her classmate. Adrien didn't model formal wear much, he'd done it for the hat competition that one time and at the movie premiere but that wasn't enough to prepare her for how her heart could stop in her chest at the sight of him in a tux. It almost took her breath away. The tuxedo was black, classically cut and tailored to flatter his body to perfection. A bold red tie peeked out from beneath the three-piece suit - the splash of colour suiting him perfectly. With a quick kiss to her father, she hurried out of the car to follow him. In her hurry, she accidentally caught her dress in the car door, yelped in worry, opened the car door again to inspect the fabric and was looking at it so intently, she tripped over a crinkle in the red carpet to land in someone's arms.

The strength of the grip and the black suit reminded her of Chat but the similarities drew to an immediate end when she realised who the person was that had caught her.

'Adrien!'

He helped her up, a smile on his perfect lips. 'Hi Marinette!'

'I'm so sorry,' she blurted out. 'My dress caught in the car door,' she gestured behind her, 'and I was super worried because I have literally spent hours on this dress and the layers are quite fragile,' she fanned out her dress to show him, 'and - and, I'm sorry I'm such a klutz.' She hung her head in shame.

Adrien just laughed gently in response. 'No worries at all, Marinette.'

She lifted her head to look at him.

'And your designing skills really are amazing. You look like a bona fide princess off to meet a prince. Chat Noir is a lucky guy.'

Marinette felt her cheeks grow warm at the praise, and giggled in response. 'This isn't for him. This is for you - your father! This is for your father. I figured he'd be around and I wanted to show him my best.' She slowly twirled around, showing him how the layers of her dress fell and flowed around her.

Adrien watched, mesmerised and said, 'I'm sure he'll be impressed! He told me he'd be coming a little later.'

The entrance to the ball stretched out before them, marked by a luscious red carpet. 'Well then, Princess, shall we go?' He held out an arm to escort her in.

Chat's nickname for Marinette sounded oddly natural coming from Adrien's lips. Gathering her courage, channelling all the confidence and grace of Ladybug that she could, she hooked an arm around Adrien's and allowed him to escort her in.

Adrien thought Marinette looked a little shell-shocked by all of the photographers taking pictures of them as they entered together and he started to feel bad. Perhaps he shouldn't have invited her to go in with him. Of course, he should've realised there'd be a lot of photographers and that they could be intimidating to his friend, Marinette. He chanced a look at her and realised she was bright red.

He turned to whisper in her ear, 'Maybe we shouldn't have worn red tonight.'

'Oh?' said Marinette turning to face him and suddenly she was too close, too in his space and maybe red cheeks were contagious because he felt his own warm up as he looked down at her.

'Because of the paparazzi?' he continued, nudging her.

She turned to look at him quizzically.

'Paparazzi is Italian for buzzing mosquito and they're attracted by all the red!'

She stopped and laughed and her laugh sent an unexpected zing of happiness through him.

'That was terrible, Adrien.'

'But it made you laugh, so I'd say it was successful.' He grinned at her as she shook her head in disagreement.

'Hey girl, hey Adrien,' Alya greeted them, dressed in an orange gown and accompanied by Nino who was dressed in a smart green suit. 'Did you guys plan this? You match!'

He looked down at his tie and realised in trying to match with Ladybug, he also had inadvertently matched with Marinette.

'No,' admitted Marinette in response to Alya's question.

'I was trying to match with Ladybug,' admitted Adrien sheepishly.

Nino looked at him sharply and Adrien continued, 'but we do match, Marinette! Look at that. The same shade of red.'

Marinette felt like her and Adrien's cheeks were also going to be the same shade of red if Alya and Nino kept this up. Ever since Alya had told Nino about her little crush on Adrien, they'd been insufferable. Meaning well, but insufferable nonetheless.

'You guys look great together.' Nino agreed and grinned at both of them.

'Let me take a picture for the Ladyblog!' Alya called out.

Alya shuffled Adrien and Marinette closer together, and he put an arm around Marinette's waist. Friends did that, right? Most of his shoots were solo but it felt natural. Marinette really looked beautiful tonight. Red really suited her, with her dark hair and blue eyes. All she needed were some spots and she could be just like Ladybug. He was still looking at her (trying to place spots on her outfit in a tasteful way) when Alya called out 'done!'

Oops. Adrien realised that the whole time he was supposed to be posing with a photo with Marinette not staring at her! This wasn't really model behaviour. He was about to call out and ask for another photo to make sure that the photo published on Alya's popular Ladyblog wouldn't be a professional embarrassment (and bring his father's disappointment in him) when they were interrupted by a loud announcement from Mayor Bourgeois.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ladybug and Chat Noir Fundraiser Ball for Notre Dame! But where are the heroes of the hour?'

A cheer went throughout the crowd.

Marinette leaped away from him suddenly and yelped, 'I have to go to the bathroom!'

Adrien saw his chance and took it. Time for Chat Noir to make his entrance. 'Me too!' he echoed and ran.

* * *

Marinette was just about to duck behind one of the doors a waiter had gone through to transform. Time to be Ladybug. And time for her date with Adrien! But a voice interrupted her.

'I always knew you were a Princess and tonight you have even dressed like one.'

Chat Noir lay against the wall, chill as you please and winked at her. Then he leapt from the wall in an aerial forward roll and landed in front of her on one knee, pressing a kiss to her hand. The cat couldn't help showing off his acrobatics, could he? She giggled.

'Thank you Chat Noir. I made this dress myself!' She fanned out the skirt, showing him how the layers fell.

'You look amazing, Marinette.' He got up and squeezed the hand he was holding as he complimented her. And truth be told, she thought that was a bit sweet.

'Would you like to dance? It'd be a shame if only I got to see the twirl of your dress.'

Marinette smiled and, still holding his hand, followed him to the dance floor. She decided she'd transform into Ladybug later when she got a chance.

The dancing was just getting started as they arrived and Mayor Bourgeois announced their entrance as they came through. Marinette saw her friends dancing together to a pop song and gestured for Chat Noir to follow her in joining them.

In the dance circle stood her friends - Rose and Juleka shuffling along to the beat, Mylene and Ivan a little lost in their own world. Max was bopping along with Nino but Kim, Alya and Alix were going at it hard, arms flying as they jumped and twirled. Marinette laughed as Chat Noir joined in with their exuberant dancing, throwing out some classic dad-style moves and grinning as he did so. Marinette bounced along with the rest of them, laughing at their antics.

After the upbeat song finished, the soft strumming of a guitar echoed from the speakers. It was followed by an accompanying violin and Nino called out, 'Slow song!'

The group quickly divided up into pairs. Marinette started to look around for Adrien - where was he, actually, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Chat Noir who was holding a hand out to her.

Chat Noir held her as the violin began its waltzing melody. When the lyrics started he lifted his arm to twirl her and she slowly spun around, red dress trailing after her turns. He slowly spun her three times, then, he pulled her close again and whispered, 'there. Your hard work deserves to be seen. You really are a talented designer, Marinette.'

Her cheeks warmed with the praise and she thought to herself that Chat Noir was being super sincere tonight. Replying, 'thank you' she held him as the music continued on. Then, she laughed nervously, 'I'm not much of a dancer though.'

'On the contrary, princess. Your dancing is as good as your designing.'

She felt another blush warm up her cheeks. Why was the alley cat making her feel this way tonight? She gazed up at him. Tousled blonde locks and green, green eyes. Like cat eyes, his irises were so large and so visible behind the mask. She was so close to him she could see a little reflection of herself in his pupils. He caught her staring at him and raised his eyebrows.

'A picture lasts longer you know.'

Marinette sputtered indignantly as he laughed at her. He continued to lead Marinette in a box-step waltz as the music went on. Following his lead wasn't too tricky. He was really good at dancing, actually. She noticed that the other couples were just swaying to the music and she asked him, 'Chat Noir, have you taken dancing lessons?'

He ran a hand through his already ruffled locks and said, 'Yes.'

'Oh, is this what Chat Noir does in his spare time?' Marinette asked him with a teasing lilt in her voice.

'No!' Now Chat Noir was going a bit red. 'No, I have many hobbies. I only had to learn to dance because Chloe-'

'Chloe?' asked Marinette.

Chat Noir stilled. 'Chloe? Who said anything about Chloe? I meant I only had to learn to dance because it was snowy - snowing. It was snowing. We were all on house arrest one afternoon and because the snow was really high and my friend insisted we learn to dance and I was really young, ok?'

In response to his outburst Marinette just giggled. 'Don't worry, Chat Noir. Your secret is safe with me.' She leaned in closer, resting her head on his shoulder as the last notes of the slow song echoed throughout the room.

This flustered side of Chat Noir wasn't one that Marinette had seen before. Nor was the super nice and sincere side. Normally, Marinette thought of Chat Noir as a bit of a show-off. Of course, he meant a lot to her, but he was always choosing the worst moments to try and flirt with Ladybug. In the middle of an akuma attack was the actual worst time to be even thinking about flirting. Maybe if he was more like this around her, more embarrassed, more kind, maybe she -

'Citizens of Paris!'

'No,' said Chat Noir, holding Marinette tightly.

The doors to the ballroom had swung right open and a woman addressed the crowd. She was wearing a white dress, her face half obscured by an elaborate white fan. The woman moved the fan elegantly across her face, spinning around and catching it with her other hand.

'I am Bipolaire!' she called out to the crowd.

Chat Noir moved Marinette behind him and bared his teeth at the intruder.

'He said he fell in love with a happy girl,' she moved the fan across her face and smiled widely, 'not a sad one', she moved the fan across her face again, revealing a frown. 'He said he couldn't be with me anymore.'

The crowd shrieked and Marinette tapped Chat Noir on the shoulder, gesturing to another individual wielding a fan, dressed in a black dress.

The individual descended down the staircase as she entered the ballroom, moving the fan around her so fast it was a blur. She called out to the crowd, 'But then Hawk Moth offered me a great power. And now I know he will accept one of me. All he asked for in return, is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!'

'It's an akuma!'

'Run!'

'AHHHHHH!'

The crowd was chaos and Chat Noir pulled his baton from his lower back and extended it into a staff, ready to fight, facing the akuma dressed in black. 'I will never give up my miraculous!'

The akuma smiled down at Chat Noir from the staircase and said, 'We will see.'

'Look out, Kitty!'

Chat Noir turned around and his eyes widened in alarm as he saw the akuma's white fan hurtling towards him. But it was soon obscured by a flash of red as Marinette jumped into the fan's path. His heart stopped in his chest as he saw Marinette take a direct hit from the akuma's weapon.

'Marinette, no!' Chat Noir yelled out, but he was too late. A flash of light engulfed the room from where Marinette was hit by the akuma's fan. He shut his eyes for a moment and as the light faded, two figures emerged from the brightness. Both were on the floor coughing, not facing each other, and then one stood up, dressed in a skintight red suit with black dots.

The crowd cried out, 'Ladybug!'

'Ladybug, I need to take this civilian to safety!' Chat Noir had only watched in horror as the Marinette leaped to take the blow for him. When he saw her curled up onto the floor and coughing he felt his heart give a violent jolt. He wouldn't stand by. He needed to protect the Princess! So, he rushed to Marinette and scooped her up in his arms.

Marinette stopped coughing and held onto him. Ladybug surveyed Marinette in Chat Noir's arms and replied, 'Go Chat Noir. I'll handle this.'

Chat Noir bounded off to the other side of the room, using the baton to lengthen his jumps and bring him through the front doors. Once he had gotten her outside and safely on the street, he gingerly put Marinette down and without thinking too much about it, gave her a quick, tight hug. 'Please take care, Marinette,' he whispered in her ear.

She hugged him tightly in response. 'I will. Don't worry about me. Go, your lady needs you.'

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 'Take care, Marinette.'

Chat Noir landed back in the ballroom with a dramatic somersault entrance. The akumatised duo were working in tandem to throw their fans at civilians. Flashes of light as people were hit and two people emerged where there was just one was worrying.

Chat Noir jumped into the fray, trying his best to clear civilians as he went on the offensive, wielding his baton to deflect the fans coming at him. He ran, charging at the closest akuma to him. The akuma wielded the fan as a shield, deflecting his baton. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ladybug battling with the other akuma.

He had to help her! His specialty was offence and distraction so he charged again, and thrust his baton like a sword at the akuma. But the akuma had her fan in her hand again, and when she twisted it in her grip, the fan caught onto the baton and she flung the baton away. He grimaced as the baton clunked onto the floor behind the akuma. She cackled and demanded, 'Give me your miraculous!'

The other akuma appeared by her side - she must have left Ladybug and Chat Noir chanced a look at his lady. She had taken advantage of the distraction to call out her lucky charm and was now holding a handheld mirror with a perplexed look on her face.

A whoosh of a fan flying right near his cat ears brought him to the present and he rolled backwards to avoid a second fan flying towards him. Ladybug leaped towards him and swung her yoyo as a shield, providing cover for the both of them.

'Agh, I don't know what to do with this mirror!' Ladybug exclaimed as she spun the yoyo and they backed up, retreating from the akumas.

'Don't worry, my lady. You'll figure it out. You always do.' He winked at her. 'In the meantime, do you have any idea where the akuma is hidden?'

'It could be anywhere!' Ladybug exclaimed. 'They're like mirror-images of another.' Then an epiphany struck, 'Wait, the mirror! Chat Noir, can you peek above my shield and see any differences between the akumas?'

'One is dressed in black and one is dressed in white?'

'Besides the colours!' She huffed in exasperation.

Chat Noir jumped up again and noticed that the akuma dressed in white also had a tiara. The other didn't!, 'It's the akuma dressed in white! She's got a tiara!'

'Perfect!' called out Ladybug. She looked carefully around the room, like she usually did during a battle and nodded, determination shining in her eyes. 'I know what to do now. Follow my lead.'

He nodded, determined. 'I'm ready,' he said.

'Bipolaire,' Ladybug called out as she increased the length of her yoyo, enlarging their shield and cover and swinging it left and right to deflect incoming fans as they walked forwards towards the bright light of the chandelier in the centre of the room. 'You are one person. Not two. Different parts of your personality come together to make one whole person.'

'No!' yelled the akumatised duo in unison. 'He only likes part of me. I don't want to be the other part anymore.'

Chat Noir replied, 'Someone who really loves you will accept all of you. They will love you for who you are. Warts and all.'

Ladybug looked over at Chat, surprised at the wisdom and sincerity of his words. He looked back towards her and smiled. She knew what he meant to do. Working together like clockwork, she simultaneously angled the mirror to shine light from the chandelier into the white akuma's eyes and angled her yoyo shield above her head. While the akuma closed her eyes and bent down to avoid the blast of light, Chat Noir leapt onto the yoyo platform, bouncing off towards the tiara atop the akumatised villain's head. 'Cataclysm!' he called out and with one swipe of his dark claws, the tiara broke into pieces, a black butterfly emerging from the remnants.

'No more evil-doing for you little akuma.' Ladybug created momentum with her yoyo, spinning it behind her. 'Time to de-evilise!' she called out as she thrust her yoyo towards the akuma. 'Gotcha!' She caught the akuma with her yoyo. 'Bye bye little butterfly.' Ladybug then threw her Lucky Charm into the air and called out 'Miraculous Ladybug!' A swarm of pink ladybugs enveloped the ball room, fixing all of the battle damage and finally swept over the akumatised duo who transformed into one girl in a gray ball gown. She stood up on shaky feet.

'Pound it!' Ladybug and Chat Noir did their fist bump.

Then Chat Noir walked towards the akumatised victim.

'What happened?' her lips quivered. 'I didn't hurt anyone, did I?'

'No,' Chat replied and smiled at the shaking girl. 'Don't worry, Ladybug and I fixed it all.'

'Oh, good!' she replied.

'Might I offer you some advice?' he asked, leaning towards her.

'Yes, of course.'

He bent over, whispering in her ear, 'You're better off without the miserable person who dumped you yesterday.'

She looked up at him and sniffed.

'You deserve someone who loves all parts of you - not just the parts you are proud of.'

'Does someone like that even exist?' Tears glistened in her eyes.

'You gotta have faith.' He laughed and she watched his eyes catch Ladybug's in the distance. Then she watched him shake his head and return his focus on her.

She smiled, a small little secretive smile. 'Okay, Chat Noir. I hope you find somebody like that too.'

'That's the spirit!' he patted her on the shoulder. 'Good luck,' he stood up and gave her two thumbs up and felt his ring go off, marking five minutes remaining until he was to transform.

He was about to find a closet to transform in when Ladybug sidled up to him.

'What did you tell her?' she asked.

'Didn't curiosity kill the cat?' he teased her.

'Ha! I'm not falling for that one.' Ladybug replied. 'Whatever you did, I think it helped her.' The girl in question had a determined smile on her face and waved bye at them as she exited the ballroom.

'Hey Kitty, come with me, I need to tell you something.' said Ladybug.

He looked down at his blinking ring and noticed Ladybug's earrings had even less dots than usual.

'We'll be quick!'

Not needing to look back to know he would follow, she used her yoyo to leap to the top of the building. He followed, baton extended to help him leap. They landed and Ladybug breathed a small sigh of relief at having reached the top, a place where prying eyes and cameras could not follow them.

'I've been thinking about what you said today.' she began, 'And not just today. Well, let's just say that I've been thinking about it for a while and I'm sorry it's taken so long and…'

Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculouses went off at the same time, marking one minute to go for her, two for him.

'We are a partnership.' she continued, hurriedly. 'We trust each other. I've been so worried about keeping you safe I didn't realise until today that you felt the same way about me.'

'You are very important to me, My Lady.' Chat Noir flashed her his signature grin.

'I want you to know who I am. I trust you, Chat Noir.'

With that, Ladybug's miraculous earrings gave one more tiny beep before the transformation was released and Chat Noir watched in amazement as a flash of pink light revealed dark hair, bluebell eyes and a red ball gown that he had already spent most of the evening admiring. A tiny red flying figure with a spot on its forehead emerged and floated beside his friend.

'Marinette?'

'Yes, it's me.' She looked up at him bashfully from her eyelashes.

'But, I just - carted you off to safety, but Ladybug was already there?'

'When I was hit by the akuma, my dual form was Ladybug. I was going to transform again and help you, but I got held up by Alya outside who was super worried about me and wasn't letting me out of her sight.'

'It's you.'

She smiled brightly at him and he knew in that moment that this girl would always have his heart - whether as Marinette or as Ladybug. Two personas, one amazing person. His first friend was his first love. Somehow it all made sense.

'My very good friend,' he swept into a bow and kissed her hand and felt his transformation run out of time. He straightened up and smiled at her, not as Chat Noir but as Adrien Agreste.

He was surprised by the expression he saw on her face. Her mouth had formed a perfect 'O' in shock. He ruffled his hair (probably ruining the product so carefully applied earlier that evening for the event) and said sheepishly, 'not what you were expecting?'

'Adrien! I - uh - I. How?'

'Same as you I suppose! It's tough juggling being a superhero with school work and extracurricular activities but as Chat Noir I have so much freedom. I love being a superhero. And I love being a superhero with you.'

'I love being a superhero with you too,' replied Marinette softly.

In response, Adrien took her hand. 'Then come, My Lady! We still have a ball to attend!'

* * *

Kagami was standing in a corner of the ballroom, drink in a hand when she, along with seemingly the rest of Paris, turned her head to watch as Marinette and Adrien came down the staircase and entered the ballroom.

Kagami felt something tight and uncomfortable in her chest as she watched Adrien hold Marinette's hand, saw Adrien whisper something to Marinette and saw her laugh. Marinette was her friend, but she had feelings for Adrien. She couldn't watch as Marinette and Adrien meandered their way through the ball, a perfect pair in matching ensembles. Even the way they moved seemed to reveal some kind of intimacy and togetherness - Adrien had his hand on the small of Marinette's back and they were dancing a slow waltz almost in circles around the other couples on the dance floor.

She put her drink back on the table and was about to leave when a voice interrupted her.

'They look good together, don't they?' She turned and looked at the boy who spoke to her. Blue hair with dark tips and teal eyes greeted her.

Turning to watch them dance, now they were holding each other so close they were basically hugging on the dance floor, she sighed. The boy's gaze followed her own and he sighed too.

'I'm Luka,' he said, holding out a hand.

'Kagami,' she gripped his hand in the firm handshake she'd been taught and noticed with alarm when he seemed to wince a little.

'Kagami,' he said. 'I've been pondering on a question for a while now and I was wondering whether you could help.'

She nodded. 'I will try.'

'If you really care about someone, whose happiness is more important? Yours? Or theirs?'

Kagami was a bit taken aback by the question. She looked over at Adrien who was leaning his head over Marinette's shoulder. She felt something throb again unpleasantly in her chest. But she knew the answer. She didn't realise she knew the answer until she was forced to say it. 'Theirs,' she stated.

'Yes, theirs.' Luka sighed again. 'That was my conclusion too.'

Kagami was ready to leave a minute ago and this conversation had not cheered her up. But it hadn't made her feel worse...exactly. Looking over at Luka, she noticed his head was swaying slowly in time with the music and an idea struck.

'Would you like to dance?' she asked.

He looked at her in surprise but then smiled. 'Sure, Kagami. Let's dance.'

* * *

Marinette was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven. There could be no other feasible explanation for the fact that she was dancing with Adrien, had been dancing with Adrien at the Ladybug and Chat Noir Notre Dame Ball for all of Paris to see for the past half hour at least and her heart had been racing so fast as he held her that she could even list a potential cause of death as cardiac arrest.

She's not sure when the height of her cardiac problems could have happened though. Was it when she entered the ballroom with Adrien, again, but this time, holding hands? Or maybe it was when Gabriel Agreste himself interrupted them to introduce himself and compliment Marinette on her dress. It was hard to tell. Both were pretty unreal moments.

And finally, to confirm her suspicion that she was in fact, possibly dead, the way that Adrien was looking at her was a look she thought could only happen in her dreams. It was a bit of the look he had in the latest Teen Vogue cover, all longing and serious, but at the same time, a bit from the vibe in the perfume commercial - so light and happy. And then there hints of expressions she also recognised from behind the mask - a cheeky smug grin as he dipped her unexpectedly during a slow dance, a stare that lingered when she caught him looking at her.

When Mayor Bourgeois announced over the music that the city had succeeded in fundraising enough to start working on an immediate rebuild of Notre Dame, Marinette's heart soared for her city and she thought she couldn't be any happier. She said that thought out loud to Adrien.

'I could be happier,' he replied.

'How?' accused Marinette.

'This suit,' he gestured to himself, 'though tailored and father-approved, just doesn't fit as well as the superhero suit does. It must be because it was made out of cashmere.'

'What's your superhero suit made out of?' asked Marinette.

Adrien turned to face her, a grin on his face. 'Boyfriend material.'


End file.
